


We All Falter

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sheppard? You must do something about Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Falter

Radek had come looking for him in the mess hall. "Colonel Sheppard? You must do something about Rodney. He drives everyone away from the lab, because we are all wrong, wrong, wrong, so very wrong. He will not listen to us."

Looking up curiously, John had asked, "This is different from his normal behavior, how?"

"He will not even listen to me," Radek admitted, and okay, that was a problem. Ever since Doranda, Rodney had made a point of hearing out Radek unless they were under attack.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"He is wound up inside his own head." Radek said. "There is no emergency. If he would take a break and come back to it fresh, he would see the problem, but he will not. Can you get him out of the lab?"

John smiled. He could get Rodney out of the lab, and out of his head. But in order to do so, he needed some uninterrupted time. "Can you keep the monkeys away overnight if I pry him out of the lab?"

Radek nodded, shoving his glasses up his nose. "Trust me, right now no one has any interest in dealing with him."

Pushing back from the table, John stood. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Radek said and hurried away - to make sure that no one was going to bother them, he assumed. He didn't worry about it, mind already trying to think of ways that might work to get Rodney out of his head.

By the time he got to the lab, he had the vague notion of a plan. He could see Rodney through the window, and when the door opened, Rodney didn't even look up. "What part of go away did you miss?" he barked. "I've got this under control."

"You didn't tell me to go away," John said.

"Well, I'm telling you now," Rodney answered without even looking up. "I'm busy and the incompetents that the SGC sends me couldn't find their ass with both hands, a map, and a flashlight, much less figure out how to deal with delicate Ancient equipment."

"Why are you talking about Radek that way?" John asked as he entered the door, closing the door behind him and willing Atlantis to opaque the window. She did as he asked, and he spared a thought of thanks.

Rodney finally looked up at him. "Okay, with all of the above, Radek _might_ be able to find his ass."

Now that John could see Rodney's face, he could see the signs that told him it had been too long since he'd slept. Dark circles under red eyes, deep lines carved into his face, and hands that trembled added up to one tired Rodney. "Come on, Rodney. Time for all good physicists to be asleep."

"I'll go to bed when I finish this," Rodney said stubbornly, returning his attention to the doohickey in front of him.

"Is it going to blow up if you don't finish it right now?" When Rodney looked up again, ready to answer, John added, "Remember, you have _never_ successfully lied to me."

Looking back down, Rodney mumbled, "Well, no."

"Good." Taking the screwdriver out of his hand, John laid it down on the bench. "A few hours sleep, buddy, and then you can come back and terrorize everybody some more."

"I can't sleep," Rodney said, sounding defeated, turning his attention to his laptop. "No point in even trying."

"I'll get you to sleep," John reassured him, before smiling and saying, "Even if I have to rock you to sleep with a real rock."

Rodney chuckled. "You can try, Colonel, but there really isn't any point. I've dealt with insomnia before, and I just have to work until I can't stay awake anymore."

"Well, maybe it'll help _me_ sleep," John said, checking to make sure that there weren't any simulations running before he closed the laptop. When Rodney would have protested, John placed a hand over his mouth. "You're going to stop arguing and at least _try_. Don't make me call Keller and make it an order."

Sighing, Rodney gestured his surrender. Moving his hand from Rodney's mouth to his shoulder, John steered them out of the room and into the hall. He caught sight of Radek hovering at the end of the hall, but Rodney didn't notice at all, trudging determinately up the hall. Radek mouthed the words "Thank you," as he came down the hall, and John grinned and turned around to guide Rodney towards the transporter.

He led Rodney to his own room. Rodney resisted, saying, "I'm going to my own quarters."

John didn't bother to argue, just triggering the door and shoving Rodney inside. With his will behind it, the door slid shut faster than Rodney could react, and there was the faint click of it locking. "John?" Rodney asked.

Without a word, John backed him into the wall. Grabbing Rodney's wrists, he lifted them up and slammed them into the wall as his mouth came down on Rodney's in a brutal kiss. Rodney struggled for a moment, then melted into the kiss all when he realized that he couldn't get away.

Their teeth clacked together as John pushed his tongue into Rodney's mouth, kissing him deeply. John kept it up until Rodney started to return the kiss, with a small sound of need.

"That's it," John whispered into Rodney's mouth. "You need me to take you down, don't you?"

There was a hesitation, and then Rodney nodded shamefacedly.

As a reward, John kissed him again, until Rodney was whimpering and kissing back enthusiastically. Breaking away, he dropped Rodney's hands and backed up. "Strip for me, Rodney."

John watched as Rodney immediately flushed, fair skin going pink, and then red. His hands were still shaking when he reached for the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up and away. The flush went all the way down to his chest, and John smiled inwardly at it. He didn't let Rodney see the smile, though, instead crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Naked, Rodney."

"But - " Rodney started, only to stop and turn his attention to his pants.

"But what, Rodney?" John asked sternly.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Rodney asked after a moment of silence.

"No," John said. "I'll take my shoes off," and he kicked his sneakers off as he said it, "but there's no need for me to be naked. Just you." Wow, it was possible for Rodney to blush even harder, apparently. But he didn't argue as he dropped his pants and boxers, revealing a cock already more than half hard.

John sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his thigh. "Come here and lie down," John ordered.

Rodney bit his lip and hesitated until John glared at him. Then he hurried across the room and, with some struggle, arranged himself in John's lap, ass up.

He started by rubbing soothing circles on Rodney's ass, feeling the warm flesh give under his hand. "We go through this every time, Rodney. One of these days you're going to finally admit that it's okay for you to like it, and then I'm going to die of amazement."

John couldn't hide the smile at Rodney's snort of derision, but that was okay, since Rodney couldn't see it. "Spread your legs wider," he said instead. Rodney did as he was told, and John let his hand dip between Rodney's cheeks, stroking firmly over his perineum. "After I spank you," he said, "I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to beg for it, aren't you?"

Instead of answering, Rodney shook his head, but both of them knew that it was a lie. Instead of calling him on it, John lifted his hand, feeling Rodney brace himself as he brought down his hand in a gentle slap. It was barely hard enough to bring a flush of color to Rodney's skin, but that was a good starting point.

Keeping the force at that level, he continued to spank Rodney until he was unconsciously pushing back into John's hand. Only then did he up the force, and Rodney's ass started to redden. With every slap, Rodney's cock dug into his cloth-covered thigh, and he was getting harder and harder.

They kept at it for a long time, until John was hitting with enough force to make his hand sting and to turn Rodney's ass red. Rodney started to whine under his breath - no words, just an animalistic sound - and John changed his focus, concentrating on one spot and turning it a bright vibrant red, shading into purple, trying to break him.

"Come on, Rodney," he said, punctuating each word with another slap. "You know what you want. All you have to do is admit it. Just ask me nicely, and you can have it."

Rodney shook his head frantically, still making the high-pitched noise. But John knew that this time it wasn't a denial, it was an attempt to focus, and so he backed off a little, stroking over the heated flesh of Rodney's ass gently. He knew if he looked, Rodney's face would be wet. So he didn't look, because a little humiliation was one thing. Crying was another, and John understood that.

"Please," Rodney gasped out.

"Please what?" John asked, knowing exactly what Rodney wanted but he had to work for it.

"Please... please f-fuck me," Rodney said.

John didn't understand why it was so hard for Rodney to admit that he liked being fucked. Usually John bottomed for just that reason, but when Rodney got like this, he liked the feel of John sliding into him. And what man alive didn't like that feeling of fucking someone tight and hot?

"Good boy," John said. "Stand up, now." Carefully, he helped Rodney ease upright, not letting go until he was sure that Rodney was steady on his feet. Only then did he stand himself, going to the nightstand to pull out lube and a condom. When he turned around, Rodney was on his hands and knees, with his ass right at the edge of the bed, so that John would be able to stand behind him and just push into him.

Hurrying back, John set the condom down on Rodney's back. He wanted to go to his knees and bury his face in Rodney's ass, but also knew that he would never allow it. Instead he opened the slick and poured some over his fingers. He was hard enough to pound nails, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to spend enough time opening Rodney up.

Pressing two fingers to Rodney's hole, he forced himself to go slow as he pressed them inside. Rodney made a questioning sound, and John said, "Two fingers, Rodney. Gotta slick you up some."

He sought out Rodney's prostate, making him cry out and tense up. "You're close, aren't you?" he asked, reading the way that muscle lay over bone.

"Yes. Please, John, please. I can't wait any longer."

"Oh, yes, you can," John said, rubbing over his prostate again. But between Rodney's words and the sight and feel of his ass around his fingers, John was being pushed to the edge as well. Pulling his fingers out roughly, he said, in a voice so deep that it was barely recognizable as his own, "Get on your face," as he ripped his pants open. Grabbing the condom off Rodney's back, he swore as slick fingers made it hard to open.

Finally, he managed to tear the packet, and carefully rolled the latex down over his dick. Applying the lube to his dick did nothing to calm him. As he grabbed Rodney's hips, lining up his dick with Rodney's hole, he looked down the long line of Rodney's back to where his face was pillowed on one arm, the other stretched out straight in front of him.

Slowly, he started to push inside, trying to be gentle. His hands flexed on Rodney's hips, holding him still as his cock slid inside the most perfect place it had ever been. "Oh, god," he panted harshly, trying not to come as Rodney squeezed his dick.

Rodney moaned softly. "So good."

With that reassurance that he wasn't hurting Rodney, he pulled out most of the way and then slammed back inside, jolting a cry out of Rodney. Setting a hard, fast pace, he let his body go, concentrating on _not coming_.

"Gonna come for me, Rodney? Get a hand down there, touch yourself. Bring yourself off for me," he demanded.

There was no hesitation as Rodney rearranged himself so that he was still lying on his face, with one hand down between his legs. John could feel his hand as he stroked over his own cock, brushing against his balls. "That's it."

Rodney's voice startled John. "Can't. So close. So close."

Not sure exactly what he meant, but assuming that he was having trouble coming, John forced himself to let go of one of Rodney's hips, pulling back and swinging hard. The loud _slap_ made Rodney jump, but then he started chanting, "Yes, yes, yes, _yesyesyes_ ," so John continued to spank him as hard as he could while he fucked Rodney as deep as he could get.

It didn't take long for Rodney's ass to clench hard around John's dick, and for Rodney's voice to spiral up, out of control, as he shot over his own fist. One, two, three more thrusts, and then John was coming, deep in Rodney's ass.

He wanted to collapse, but there were things to take care of first, like disposing of the damn condom. Carefully pulling out while holding the base, he went to the bathroom to get rid of the damn thing. By the time he came back, Rodney had scooted onto the bed, sprawled on his stomach.

Nudging him over, John climbed in as well. "Think you can sleep now?"

His only answer was a snore, and with a smile he followed Rodney down into sleep.


End file.
